Apa Kau Punya Kondom?
by Sayaka Dini
Summary: 2PM fanfic / Taecsu / Taeckay / Okkay / Taecmin. Minjun menanyakan sesuatu pada Taecyeon. Sebuah pertanyaan yang membuatnya bingung. Oke, ini sebenarnya tidak membingungkan. Ini hanya teman yang meminta pada temannya, iya kan? Tapi selalu ada alasan dibalik pertanyaan, jadi apa alasan Minjun? Taecyeon benar-benar ingin tahu, tapi, mengapa terasa sulit saat ia mencoba bertanya?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:: Apa Kau Punya Kondom?**

**Author:: dinotabbi **

**Translator: Sayaka Dini**

**Chapther :: 1 of 3**

**Disclamer:** 2PM sepenuhnya milik JYP dan HOTTEST, dan para membernya hanya milik Tuhan. Cerita ini milik **dinotabbi, **dan **Sayaka Dini** hanya numpang ingin menerjemahkannya ke dalam bahasa Indonesia.

**Characters:** Member 2PM.

**Main Pairing**:: Taeckay / Taecsu / Taecmin / Okkay.

**Warning:**: Fanfic ini mengandung romance antara sesama boys.

**A/N:** Bagi yang belum tahu, Karakter Junsu di sini sudah berubah nama menjadi Minjun..

**Summary ::** Minjun bertanya pada Taecyeon yang membuat ia bingung, oke, itu sebenarnya tidak membingungkan. Itu tentang teman yang meminta pada temannya, bukan? Tapi selalu ada alasan dibalik pertanyaan, jadi apa alasan Minjun? Taecyeon benar-benar ingin tahu, tapi, apa susahnya untuk bertanya? _Sial, apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

**Hope you enjoy it~ Happy reading~ :D**

**.**

**.**

**~*~Taeckay~*~**

.

.

_Sebuah pertanyaan terus tergiang dalam pikiran Taecyeon seharian dan semalaman, bahkan sampai berlarut-larut selama seminggu. Setiap kali ia melihat namja yang lebih tua itu darinya, setiap kali ia mendengar suaranya, dan tiap kali namanya disebutkan, pertanyaan itu kembali muncul dalam benaknya._

.

.

.

"Apa kau punya kondom yang bisa kupinjam?"

Minjun bertanya pada Taecyeon suatu malam. Dia sudah mengetuk pintu kamar Taecyeon, menjulurkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar lalu mengajukan pertanyaan tadi. Taecyeon hanya bisa menatapnya seperti orang bodoh, mulutnya terbuka dengan mata yang melebar.

"Yo, Taec, kau punya atau tidak?"

Namja yang lebih muda menggeleng dengan pelan, terlihat ragu.

"Damn," Minjun mengumpat kecil.

Taecyeon masih membeku di tempat, terlalu bingung dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalanya.

_Mengapa kau membutuhkannya?_

_Mengapa kau berpikir aku memilikinya?_

_Dengan siapa kau ingin memakainya?_

_Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan itu?_

_Dimana kau akan menggunakannya?_

Berbagai pertanyaan bodoh mulai bercampur aduk dalam pikirannya, sampai ia tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursi komputernya dan beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Minjun?... Minjun!"

"Dia pergi, hyung," Wooyoung menjawab dari atas sofa, mengganti channel tv yang sedang ia tonton.

"Ada apa Taec?" tanya Nichkhun, sambil berjalan keluar dari dapur dengan semangku penuh isi popcorn. Ia duduk di sofa di samping Wooyoung, baru sadar kalau dongsaeng-nya masih mengganti channel tv dengan remote. "Yach! Nyalakan dvd film-nya," perintah Khun.

"Dimana dia pergi?" Taec kembali bertanya.

"Kayaknya dia pergi ke toko," jawab Wooyoung, ia berlutut untuk memasangkan kaset DVD.

"Untuk apa?"

"Dia tidak bilang. Apa kau mau nonton film dengan kami, hyung?"

"Tidak..." jawab Taecyeon gugup, menggigit bibirnya.

Dia berdiri membeku di ambang pintu, setengah pikirannya memerintahkan Taecyeon untuk segera keluar pintu dan mengejar Minjun, tapi ada beberapa alasan lain yang menghambat pikirannya itu. Bukankah itu terserah Minjun melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan? Taecyeon bukan ibunya, bukan baby-sisster-nya, bukan manager-nya, bukan pula boss-nya. Hah, Taecyeon bahkan bukan apa-apa dalam hidupnya Minjun. Satu-satunya alasan yang ia punya, hanya karena Taecyeon sangat penasaran mengapa hyung-nya satu itu membutuhkan benda semacam... itu.

Taecyeon menelan ludah. "Yach. Apa Minjun bertanya padamu?"

"Hm?" Nichkhun berkedip.

"Apa Minjun bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Tidak. Dia tidak menanyakan apa aku ingin menitip sesuatu di toko padanya," si hyung Thailand cemberut.

"Itu karena kau selalu menghabiskan banyak uang di toko," komplain Wooyoung.

Taecyeon memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya, tapi ia berhenti di samping mejanya. Minjun tidak bertanya pada member lain keuali dia, tapi kenapa? Bukan dia yang tertua, atau member tertua yang kedua. Dia yakin Minjun tentu tidak bertanya seperti itu pada dua maknae mereka. Bibir Taecyeon berkedut.

"Apa dia mengira aku seorang Ladies man?"

Taecyeon menggeleng. Bahkan andai saja begitu, Minjun pasti akan tahu. Seharusnya semua pasti baik-baik saja –sesuai ketentuan manager mereka, bahwa semua member dalam grup akan saling mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi. Belum lagi mereka akan mencurigai sesuatu jika Taecyeon mulai menghilang karena memiliki hubungan seksual yang kecil dengan seorang teman wanita.

Jadi, dalam mencari tahu itu, pikirannya hanya mendapatkan jawaban yang kosong. Taecyeon belum pernah melihat Minjun dengan seorang wanita, selain ketika mereka berinteraksi dengan girlband, tapi mereka bertemu secara grup dan hanya berinteraksi antar kegiatan musical. Tidak ada waktu untuk bersenang-senang di sana, apalagi jika ada para fans girl yang memperhatikan mereka. Minjun tidak pernah hilang tiba-tiba di antara mereka. Setiap kali Taecyeon memandang sekitarnya, hyung tertuanya itu pasti ada di sana.

Taecyeon terus menutup bibirnya saat Minjun sudah kembali. Dia tadi pergi lebih dari setengah jam. Dalam benaknya, Taecyeon menghitung waktu dari toko dan kembali ke asrama dan dari sepengetahuan Taecyeon, hyung tertua itu hanya punya waktu selama itu untuk bolak-balik dari toko ke asrama.

Dia mendengar gemerisik tas plastik dari pintu kamar hyung-nya itu. Taecyeon mendengar suara itu berhenti, lalu suara Minjun tiba-tiba terdengar di ruang tamu.

"Yah, apa kalian tonton?"

'_Apa dia pergi ke toko untuk membeli kondom? __Bagaimana jika dia tertangkap? Apa dia benar-benar melakukannya?'_

Taecyeon menjadi panik, dengan foto paparazi yang mulai muncul di kepalanya, mengenai Minjun yang sedang membawa sebuah kotak atau kondom atau berdiri di depan rak kondom, melihat semua merek kondom berbeda di sana. Mereka akan menyebar luaskan foto itu di internet dan fans mereka akan menjadi gila. Tak peduli foto itu diambil dengan seorang pria atau wanita, karena kenyataannya foto itu benar-benar nyata tanpa rekayasa..

"Yah, kau baik-baik saja?"

Taecyeon melompat, hampir jatuh dari kursinya.

"Wajahmu... kau terlihat takut, apa semuanya baik-baik saja? "

Taecyeon menelan ludah, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Minjun. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Sedang menonton film horor?"

Alis Taecyeon berkerut.

"Kau terlihat seperti habis melihat hantu... Dan kau menatap layar komputermu."

"Oh... Aku uh... aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Kuharap itu bukan hal yang buruk." Minjun membungkuk di atas meja, sikunya menekan permukaan kayu dan menopang pipinya di atas telapak tangannya.

Taecyeon melihat pipi hyung-nya itu terbingkai oleh telapak tangannya, bibirnya mengembang lebih besar dan mengerucut, dan mata pandanya menatap Taecyeon, berkedip.

Okcat mengerutkan kening, memalingkan muka sambil bergumam, "Mm..."

"Taecyeon?"

Rasa bersalah membentuk di wajah Taecyeon dan ada lebih banyak pikiran lagi yang memenuhi kepalanya. Dia telah pindah dari foto-foto di internet dan pergi ke rumor, bayangan wajah horor Minjun saat harus menghadapi mereka semua setelah ketahuan. Setelah beberapa saat, Minjun akhirnya harus memberitahukan alasannya dengan jujur, karena tidak ada kebohongan yang bisa melindunginya dari kenyataan mengapa ia membeli kondom. Minjun tentu saja sangat tahu apa itu kondom dan kegunaannya. Tentu saja para member lain bisa mengatakan hal apapun untuk melindungi hyung mereka dari segala tuduhan netizen, tapi pada akhirnya mereka pasti akan tahu kebenarananya. Kebenaran mengapa Minjun harus membelinya? Bukan berarti Taecyeon tahu alasannya kenapa.

"Yach! Taecyeon!:" Hyung-nya berseru di depan telinganya.

Taecyeon melompat di kursinya, memukul-mukul lengannya dan hampir memukul wajah Minjun.

"Hal mengerikan apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sampai kau tidak mendengarkan aku bicara?"

Detak jantung Taecyeon berdetak satu mil per satu menit, suara berdebarnya sampai terdengar di telinganya.

"Aku... Kau... rumor..."

Minjun mengangkat alis.

"Rumor? Rumor apa? Apa kau membaca fansite?"

Hyung-nya itu memandang layar komputer, lalu menggeleng sendiri karena yang ia lihat hanya dokumen word yang kosong. Dia berlutut di lantai, melihat Taecyeon, memperhatikannya dengan khawatir.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau baru saja tertidur? Mungkin kau sedang bermimpi?"

Taecyeon tertawa lembut. "Aku harap begitu..."

Dia mendorong kursi menjauh dari meja komputer, menarik diri untuk berdiri. Minjun mencoba untuk membantu dia tapi Taecyeon menangkis tangan hyung-nya menjauh. Tiba-tiba ia merasa kalau sentuhan Minjun itu seperti... kotor, tapi di lain sisi dia masih ingin berada di dekat hyungnya... Bukankah pikirannya sudah terlalu jauh? Minjun tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah, dia hanya baru saja membeli kondom. Iya kan?

"Kenapa kau...?" Taecyeon ragu, ia menutup matanya. "Sudahlah..."

Saat tiba waktunya untuk mengakui, Minjun pasti akan menceritakannya, atau mungkin saat Minjun merasa waktunya sudah tepat.

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?"

Taecyeon berkedip. "Yeah ... Tapi kau mungkin tidak."

Alis Minjun terangkat, kekhawatiran masih tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Namja yang lebih tinggi itu berdiri, hendak meninggalkan ruangan ketika Minjun tiba-tiba meraih lengannya. Taecyeon menampiknya pelan, memilih diam dan meninggalkan kamar untuk memasuki kamar mandi.

Dia duduk di pinggir bak mandi, menatap lengannya. Mengapa ia merasa kotor karena Minjun menyentuhnya? Apa itu karena sekarang hyung-nya itu sudah menyentuh orang lain dengan tangan itu? Lalu bagaimana jika itu dia? Itu tidak seperti salah satu di antara mereka pernah menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain sampai ke tahap sejauh itu. Apa member lain merasakan dan melakukan hal yang sama? Tiba-tiba berkeinginan untuk menjaga jarak satu sama lain ketika salah satu dari mereka menjalin hubungan intim dengan orang lain? Nichkhun punya Victoria, tapi dia tahu itu hanya untuk reality show, tidak peduli sebaik apapun interaksi mereka hanya akting. Kadang-kadang dia bertanya-tanya apa Nichkhun berani bertindak lebih jauh pada Victoria di belakang kamera.

Taecyeon mencuci wajahnya dengan cepat dan meninggalkan kamar mandi. Ruang tamu mereka gelap, tapi dia cukup tahu hanya dengan melihat sosok bayangan Wooyoung di sofa dan Chansung yang berbaring di lantai. Dia mengintip ke lorong dorm, gelap di sepanjang kedua arah koridor. Sambil mendesah, dia kembali ke kamarnya, bersyukur semua orang sudah berada di tempat tidur. Dia tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapa pun.

Ia berbalik, menutup pintu kamar tidurnya. Ketika ia berpaling ke dalam kamarnya, dia melompat, punggungnya menekan daun pintu di belakangnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku mengkhawatirkan mu," kata Minjun, menjulurkan kepalanya keluar dari balik selimut di atas tempat tidur Taecyeon.

"Ka-kalau begitu, bicara denganku besok saja..."

"Tidak, aku ingin bicara sekarang."

Taecyeon mengerutkan kening. "Aku lelah. Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu sekarang."

"Jelas ada yang menggangu mu. Aku ingin tahu apa itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" Minjun turun diri tempat tidur, berjalan mendekati namja yang lebih tinggi. "Karena kita bagian dari satu grup. Sebuah grup yang saling peduli satu sama lain, Tak boleh ada rahasia di antara kita."

Taecyeon tertawa.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Itu lucu saat kau bilang tentang rahasia."

"Kenapa? Aku tak punya rahasia."

Taecyeon terdiam, Minjun benar. Dia tidak punya rahasia. Taecyeon hanya tidak bertanya pada hyung-nya mengapa dia membutuhkan kondom... Dia hanya menduga-duga, merasa bahwa Minjun mempunyai tanggung jawab untuk memberitahukan sendiri padanya tanpa diminta. Taecyeon hanya bisa menatap lantai, pikirannya masih berkecamuk sendiri.

Taecyeon akhirnya berjalan menuju tempat tidur, naik ke atas ranjang, berbaring menyamping dan menatap dinding di samping ranjang. Dia mendengar Minjun mematikan lampu dan naik ke tempat tidur di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Si dongsaeng bertanya, tanpa berbalik dan masih menatap dinding.

"Aku akan tidur bersamamu."

Taecyeon mendesah. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku khawatir. Apa kau ingin aku pergi?"

"Lakukan saja apa pun yang kau inginkan."

Taecyeon memejamkan mata, mencoba mengabaikan tangan Minjun yang melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang.

.

.

.

**To be continue...**

**Mind Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:: Apa Kau Punya Kondom?**

**Author:: dinotabbi **

**Translator: Sayaka Dini**

**Chapther :: 2 of 3**

**Disclamer:** 2PM sepenuhnya milik JYP dan HOTTEST, dan para membernya hanya milik Tuhan. Cerita ini milik **dinotabbi, **dan **Sayaka Dini** hanya numpang ingin menerjemahkannya ke dalam bahasa Indonesia.

**Characters:** Member 2PM.

**Main Pairing**:: Taeckay / Taecsu / Taecmin / Okkay.

**Warning:**: Fanfic ini mengandung romance antara sesama boys.

**A/N:** Bagi yang belum tahu, Karakter Junsu di sini sudah berubah nama menjadi Minjun..

**Summary ::** Masalah merambat jadi besar. Entah bagaimana mulanya, Minjun dan Taecyeon mulai saling berseru, menyidir dan bahkan membentak satu sama lain. Member lain mulai khawatir, dan manager mereka meminta keempat member membantu masalah Minjun dan Taecyeon. Tapi apa benar mereka berempat bisa membantu? Atau malah membuat masalah semakin membesar?

**Hope you enjoy it~ Happy reading~ :D**

**.**

**.**

**~*~Taeckay~*~**

.

.

Taecyeon menggeliat, mengerang sambil berguling dan melemparkan lengannya di atas bantal –atau sesuatu yang terasa seperti bantal, bedanya yang ini lebih hangat, dan juga bisa balas mengerang. Taecyeon membuka matanya, menyipit sebentar untuk menajamkan pandangannya, dan langsung melebar melihat Minjun yang juga balas menatapnya dengan mata lebar, terkejut mendapatkan pelukan Taecyeon di pagi hari dengan jarak wajah yang dekat di antara mereka. Taecyeon lupa kalau semalam namja yang lebih kecil itu menuntut untuk tidur bersamanya.

"Kau sudah bisa pergi sekarang," Taecyeon melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kita masih perlu bicara,"

Namja tinggi itu mendesah, kembali berbalik ke arah lain, memunggungi Minjun.

"Ayolah Taecyeon," Minjun mencengkram lembut bahu Taecyeon, bersandar di atas bahunya yang menyamping. "Aku melakukan ini sebagai hyung-mu."

"Kau tidak melakukan ini sebagai Minjun?"

"Apa itu berbeda?"

"Hm, kalau kau melakukan ini sebagai Minjun, itu artinya kau melakukan ini sebagai teman, bukan sebagai hyung tertua yang merasa wajib dan terpaksa melakukannya."

Minjun mendesah marah. "Aku tidak merasa terpaksa."

"Hari ini aku tidak dalam mood untuk berbagi, hyung."

"Kalau begitu aku akan terus mengganggumu."

"Terserah."

Dia bisa merasakan Minjun berguling turun dari ranjang dan meninggalkan kamar. Taecyeon menggerutu saat dia mendengar suara-suara yang lebih jelas dari luar di koridor dorm, Minjun meninggalkan pintu kamar dalam keadaan terbuka.

"Ah hyung, kau sudah bangun?" celetuk Junho yang hendak lewat di depan kamar Taecyeon.

"Aku masih belum mau bangun," gumam Taecyeon malas. Hening sebentar sampai Taecyeon merasa beban ranjang bertambah di belakangnya.

"Yach hyung, aku mau pergi ke toko. Kau mau ikut denganku untuk membeli beberapa ramen?" bisik Junho di telinganya.

Taecyeon agak merinding merasakan napas panas Junho yang menggelitik kulitnya. "Ramen?" ia berbalik untuk berhadapan dengan dongsaengnya.

Junho mengangguk, tersenyum. Dia nmelirik pintu lalu kembali melihat Taecyeon. "Sshht," isaratnya berbisik.

Taecyeon mengangguk. Dia tahu Minjun benci ketika dongsaeng-dongsaengnya membeli ramen karena mereka akan makan ramen terlalu banyak. Padahal ramen itu simpel, tidak merepotkan, cepat, dan rasanya enak, tapi Minjun selalu bersikeras untuk memasak makanan rumah sendiri kalau mereka memiliki waktu.

"Aku akan ikut."

Junho mengepalkan tangannya dan menyikut udara kosong dibelakangnya, membentuk gestur 'yes' tanpa suara. Taecyeon tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Junho turun dari tempat tidur.

"Bersiaplah hyung, cepat! Cepatlah!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Taecyeon berguling turun dari tempat tidur, menggosok matanya. Dia melepaskan pakaiannya, menendang celananya turun dan mengangkat baju lepas dari kepalanya. Dia membuka lemari, hendak mengambil pakaian baru saat pintunya tiba-tiba dibuka dari luar.

"Aku mau bicara sekarang."

"Apa harus sekarang?" tanya Taecyeon, memutar kepalanya untuk melihat mata Minjun yang melebar menatapnya.

"Uh... umm, setelah kau memakai bajumu."

"Tidak bisa. Aku mau pergi keluar dengan Junho."

"Pergi kemana?"

Taecyeon mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil berbalik pada lemari. "Kenapa aku harus memberitahukanmu? Kau tidak bilang pada siapa pun ke mana kau pergi tadi malam."

"Aku bilang pada Wooyoung."

"Kau tidak bilang padaku."

"Kau tidak tanya."

Namja tinggi itu tertawa sarastik. "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kau mau pergi keluar? Aku bukan manusia yang bisa membaca pikiran orang, atau pun orang yang tahu mengapa kau pergi membeli kondom." Mata Taecyeon melebar sendiri saat sadar apa yang baru saja ia bicarakan. Cepat-cepat ia menarik keluar pakaiannya secara acak dari lemari, lalu berbalik, mendorong Minjun yang membeku berdiri di ambang pintu dan berlari cepat menuju kamar mandi.

"Wah! Hyung hanya pakai kolor!" teriak Chansung di koridor dorm.

Mata Minjun melebar setelah ia ditinggalkan sendiri di ambang pintu kamar Taecyeon. Dia kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi, menggedor-gedor pintunya.

"Keluar sekarang juga!"

"Aku sibuk!"

Minjun menggerutu. "Aku serius Taecyeon! Keluar kau dari sana sekarang juga!"

Taecyeon membuka pintu sedikit lalu berteriak, "Junho, pakai sepatumu sekarang!" dan ia cepat-cepat kembali menutup pintu sebelum Minjun bisa mencegahnya.

"Taecyeon!" Minjun menggendor pintu lagi. Ia mengangkat kepalan tangannya, hendak memukul pintu lagi ketika Taecyeon membuka pintu dan Minjun tanpa sengaja terdorong dan menabrak dada Taecyeon. Dongsaeng tinggi itu mengangkat Minjun lembut tapi dengan cepat langsung mendorongnya jauh. Taecyeon berlari ke pintu asrama, meraih sepatu dan menarik Junho keluar dari asrama. Dia melompat menuruni tangga, dongsaeng kecilnya mengikuti di belakang Taecyeon, ia baru bisa memakai sepatu saat sampai di pijakan terakhir bawah tangga.

"Apa yang terjadi, hyung?" tanya Junho, memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ta-tak adaa... Apa... Apa kemarin Minjun bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Namja yang lebih kecil itu menggeleng.

"Apa dia bilang padamu kemana dia pergi semalam?"

Junho kembali menggeleng. "Apa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Minjun hyung?"

"Tidak... dia hanya menjadi..." Taecyeon menggigit bibirnya. "Minimarket Gwang, iya kan?" tunjuknya ke samping, mengalihkan topik.

Junho mengangguk, mereka hampir melewati Minimarket Gwang.

**.**

**.**

**~*~OkKay~*~**

**.**

**.**

Minjun mondar-mandir di dalam asrama 2PM, menggerutu dan berbicara sendiri. Wooyoung dan Nichkhun duduk di sofa, menonton tingkah hyung mereka yang terlihat seperti orang gila. Hyung tertua itu bahkan tidak menyadari Chansung saat ia menabraknya dan terus kembali bergumam sendiri.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya maknae, duduk di lantai ruang tamu.

Kedua namja yang duduk di sofa mengangkat bahu.

"Dia tadi berteriak pada Taecyeon... tapi kemudian Taecyeon pergi," kata Nichkhun.

"Sebelumnya dia keluar dari kamar Taecyeon hyung pagi tadi..." Wooyoung menambahkan, merasa itu ada sangkut pautnya.

"Minjun jadi pendiam setelah keluar dari sana, dia terlihat seperti putus asa sampai Taecyeon keluar dari kamarnya."

Ketiga pemuda itu memandang Minjun yang sedang mengunpat keras.

"Dia mungkin akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri..."

Mereka bertiga saling memandang, seperti mempunyai telepati pikiran, secara bersamaan ketiganya melompat dan menerjang hyung mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Memastikan kau tidak melukai dirimu sendiri."

"Mengapa aku mau melukai diriku sendiri?"

"Kau sudah mondar-mandir dan bergumam sendiri sejak hyung pergi," Chansung menahan pinggang Minjun.

Saat itu, Taecyeon datang dan masuk dari pintu, Minjae –manager mereka– mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Minjae, mengangkat alis.

"Kami... jatuh?" jawab Wooyoung, bahkan tidak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"Mereka mendorongku ke lantai," Minjun menggerutu, mendorong tiga dongsaeng mereka dari atas tubuhnya.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kalian bersiap, ayo, kita punya jadwal yang harus dihadiri," Minjae berpaling kepada Taecyeon dan Junho. "Kalian hampir saja melewatkan jadwal."

Kedua namja itu menunduk. "Maaf, kami lupa waktu."

"Mereka dari mana?" tanya Minjun.

"Minimarket. Meski aku tidak tahu kenapa, mereka memborong banyak ramen di sana."

Mata Junho melebar, menyesal tidak mengingatkan manager-nya untuk tidak melapor pada Minjun.

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Kau terlihat nervous," heran manager mereka pada Junho.

"Ramen ya?" Minjun tertawa sarkastik. "Sudah kubilang jangan membeli makanan sampah itu lagi!"

"Kami lapar! Oke!" Taecyeon balas berteriak.

"Kalau begitu makan makanan yang benar! Atau memesan dari pengantar makanan rumah tangga! Kalian juga bisa membuat bahan makanan di dalam sendiri!"

"Oke, oke, perdebatan grup dilanjutkan nanti, sekarang kita harus pergi," kata manager mereka menengahi, mengibaskan tangannya di udara.

**.**

**.**

**~*~TaecKay~*~**

**.**

**.**

Suasana dalam van di perjalanan mereka tidak bisa tenang karena Minjun terus mengomel. Junho yang duduk di samping Taecyeon, berbisik pada hyungnya.

Taecyeon tersentak. "Jinnja?"

Junho tersenyum. "Iya." Dia kemudian berbisik lagi.

Taecyeon tersenyum. "Oke. Aku akan melakukannya." Ia tersenyum, membayangkan beberapa jumlah ramen yang baru saja Junho katakan –dongsaeng-nya itu berhasil menyembunyikan sebagian ramen dari sitaan Minjun–, dan akan mengisi perutnya. Tak lama kemudian perut Taecyeon berbunyi sendiri, membuat seisi van jadi terdiam.

"Kau harusnya tadi sarapan Taecyeon," tegur managernya. "Jadwal kita nanti akan sampai larut malam."

"Yeah, benar, bukannya malah pergi keluar asrama dan membeli makanan sampah," Minjun bergumam, tapi Taecyeon bisa melihat seringai kemenangan di wajah hyung-nya.

Taecyeon ingin sekali menendang kursi di depannya yang diduduki Minjun, tetapi ia urungkan tindakan kekanakannya itu karena Junho tertawa di sampingnya sambil mengelus perut hyungnya. Taecyeon tak yakin apa maksud senyuman Junho, atau mengapa ia tersenyum, tapi tindakan itu seolah bisa menular dan membuat Taecyeon balas tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**~*~OkKay~*~**

**.**

**.**

Taecyeon mencoba memberanikan dirinya, ia menyeka keringat yang muncul di telapak tangannya pada celananya. Dia mendekati manager mereka. Taecyeon menggigit bibirnya, jika orang selain mereka tahu mengenai tingkah Minjun yang sudah membeli kondom dan menggunakannya untuk apa, dia pasti akan mendapatkan masalah.

"M-manager hyung?"

"Hm?" Manager mereka menoleh. "Ada apa Taecyeon?"

"Apa... apa Minjun... sedang berkencan dengan seseorang?"

Manajernya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Setahu ku tidak, kenapa? Apa kau merasa dia begitu?"

Taecyeon mengatupkan bibir dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin membuka rahasia kepada manajer. Dalam benaknya, Taecyeon mulai membayangkan Minjun yang akan mendatanginya dengan marah dan mulai bertanya padanya. Taecyeon tahu kalau hal ini bocor, Minjun pasti akan bisa menduga Taecyeon yang sudah mengadu pada manajer mereka. Tapi melihat tatapan manager di hadapannya, membuat pemikiran Taecyeon mulai goyah.

"S-sebenarnya, dia sudah membeli sepaket k-kon-"

"Manageerrrrr!" seru Nichkhun dari sisi lain ruangan.

"Aku akan segera kembali Taecyeon."

**.**

**.**

**~*~TaecKay~*~**

**.**

**.**

Taecyeon membenamkan wajahnya di tangannya.

"Jangan lakukan itu, Kau akan merusak make up mu."

"Setidaknya aku tidak terlihat sangat buruk seperti badut," Taecyeon melihat ke cermin, mengusap wajahnya lalu melihat Wooyoung.

Namja yang lebih kecil itu membungkuk pada Taecyeon. "Mungkin kau benar, tapi kita bukan badut hari ini, hyung."

"Biasanya orang-orang menggunakan sedikit komedi untuk mengumpamakan kehidupan mereka, iya kan?" Taecyeon mencibir sedikit. "Akui saja, kita terlihat seperti badut."

Bibir Wooyoung berkedut, dia berdiri, melihat sekeliling dan kembali membungkuk pada Taecyeon. "Itu juga benar," dia tersenyum. "Tapi aku yakin noona-noona stylist tidak akan menghargai semua kerja keras yang mereka lakukan pada wajahmu."

"Apa kau ingin bilang kalau sekarang aku tampak jelek?"

Mata dongsaeng-nya itu melebar, menggigit bibir dan berusaha menahan tawanya. "Tentu saja tidak! Aku–"

"Kita harus bertelanjang dada dalam pemotretan hari ini, tak ada yang salah dengan wajah alami kita dalam pemotretan ini."

"Tapi kita tidak bisa memutuskan konsep photoshoots kita... Kita hanyalah hewan peliharaan mereka yang terlatih."

"Hewan peliharaan?"

"Hm," Wooyoung berdiri. "Kita melakukan apa yang mereka perintahkan pada kita. Tersenyum, cemberut, tertawa, terlihat serius..."

"Kurasa kau ada benarnya."

"Hei kalian berdua, apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Junho, melangkah di belakang kursi Taecyeon.

"Membuat Taecyeon hyung menjadi badut. Ingin membantu?"

"Yah, mereka juga membuat Minjun hyung menjadi panda."

Kedua 'twins' 2pm itu terkekeh bersama, sementara Taecyeon melengos. Namja tinggi itu bangkit, meninggalkan mereka dan menghilang.

"Dia benar-benar marah saat kita menyebut nama Minjun-hyung, kan?"

"Sepertinya bukan hanya Minjun-hyung, Taecyeon-hyung juga marah padanya." Wooyoung mendesah.

Kedua maknae palsu itu saling memandang, bingung dan heran.

**.**

**.**

**~*~OkKay~*~**

**.**

**.**

Taecyeon tak berhenti tersenyum setiap kali sutradara berteriak pada mereka.

"Yach, kenapa kau terus tersenyum?" tanya Nichkhun.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Wooyoung."

"Apa yang ku katakan?" tanya Wooyoung yang sedang berlutut di samping Nichkhun.

"Kau bilang kita seperti hewan peliharaan yang terlatih."

Nichkhun tersenyum geli. "Bagus, sekarang aku akan mulai membayangkan itu juga."

"2PM! Wonder Pets! (Hewan peliharaan super)" Junho tiba-tiba berteriak, membingungkan para staff dan kru yang langsung berhenti dari gerakan mereka.

Empat member 2PM tertawa terbahak-bahak –kecuali Chansung dan Minjun yang berdiri di sekitar mereka dan tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya. Minjun memukul kepala Taecyeon, membuatnya berhenti tertawa.

"Yach, serius lah! Kita tidak punya waktu untuk bercanda." Minjun meluruskan jaketnya sendiri dan menatap kamera.

Keempat member lain beralih pada Taecyeon, menatapnya dengan was-was, menanti Taecyeon yang mungkin saja akan meledak dan membalas Minjun. Tapi dia tidak. Ia hanya menghela napas, tersenyum dan menghadap kamera dengan posisi yang serius.

Sisa pemotretan itu dilalui dengan canggung, karena semua member benar-benar berpikir sebelum bicara, takut jika satu kata bisa menimbulkan perpecahan dan membuat salah satu diantara Taecyeon dan Minjun menjadi marah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya managernya pada empat member –selain Taecyeon dan Minjun. "Jelas ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara Minjun dan Taecyeon. Apa itu?"

Keempat member mengangkat bahu.

"Kami benar-benar tidak tahu hyung," jawab Wooyoung, mengerutkan kening.

"Sejak kapan itu terjadi?"

"Kupikir sejak semalam, saat Taecyeon masuk ke ruang tengah," Nichkhun mulai berbicara tapi Wooyoung menyela.

"Kupikir sebelum itu, Minjun hyung masuk ke kamar Taecyeon hyung dan kemudian dia keluar dan bilang mau pergi ke toko."

"Ah, itu benar." Nichkhun mengangguk. "Setelah dia pergi, Taecyeon keluar dan bertanya di mana Minjun... Lalu ia bertanya ... "

"Dia tanya apa Minjun-hyung bertanya sesuatu pada kami," Wooyoung mengakhiri.

"Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" tanya manager.

"Well," Nichkhun mengusap dagunya. "Seingatku, Minjun masuk ke kamar Taecyeon setelah ia pulang dari toko. Aku tidak melihatnya setelah itu. Kami semua pergi tidur."

"Tapi aku tidak melihat Minjun hyung pagi ini seperti biasanya," kata Wooyoung. "Biasanya kami berdua yang bangun pertama diantara member lain."

"Dia keluar dari kamar Taecyeon hyung," kata Junho. "Lalu aku masuk dan bertanya apa Taecyeon hyung mau pergi ke toko denganku. Setelah aku pergi, Minjun hyung masuk ke kamarnya lagi."

"Dan setelah itu Taecyeon hyung berlari ke kamar mandi, kemudian Minjun hyung menggedor pintu kamar mandi," kata maknae. 

"Minjun menggedor pintu kamar mandi?" tanya Minjae, mendengarkan cerita member.

"Hm, kemudian Taecyeon hyung dan aku cepat-cepat pergi."

"Dan Minjun hyung mondar-mandir dalam asrama dan bergumam sendiri," tambah Wooyoung.

"Tak ada satu pun dari kami yang mengerti apa yang ia katakan," kata Chansung.

"Saat itulah kalian menahannya ke lantai?" tanya manajer mereka.

Tiga dari empat member itu mengangguk.

"Hm ... Taecyeon bertanya apa Minjun sedang berkencan dengan orang lain?" kata manager.

"Kenapa hyung menanyakan hal itu? Kami saling mengetahui segalanya satu sama lain. Kami tak mungkin memberitahukan pada media seandainya dia benar-benar pergi berkencan. Minjun hyung mempercayai kita." Junho mengerutkan kening.

"Kalian tidak merasa ada yang mencurigakan di sini? Mengapa Minjun pergi ke toko?" tanya manager.

Mereka semua mengangkat bahu.

"Dia tidak pernah bilang alasannya pergi ke toko."

"Dan kami tidak melihat apa yang ada dalam tasnya. Dia langsung pergi ke kamarnya begitu ia tiba di rumah, menaruh tas, dan keluar ke ruang tamu dengan Nichkhun hyung dan aku."

"Jika kalian bisa... Cari tahu apa yang ada dalam tas itu... Atau lebih baik lagi, kalian tinggalkan Minjun dan Taecyeon berdua saja, dan biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri."

"Bukankah itu berbahaya?"

"Aku akan memberikan kalian hari libur besok... Jika saja terjadi kekerasan, maka kita punya waktu untuk menyembuhkan mereka dan publik tidak akan ada yang pernah tahu tentang masalah di antara mereka."

Keempat member saling memandang, tidak menyukai ide itu tetapi karena manajer mereka yang mengatakan itu, mereka hanya bisa menurut dan melakukannya.

.

.

.

**To be continue...**

**...**

**Balasan Review::**

**weny:: iya, acc yg d sni buat updte yg translate-an.. :D makasih komennya unnie~**

**mrjanghoney:: Makasih~ hihihi... :)**

**Guest:: Iya... Q jg suka ma fanfic 2pm dan couple taeckay yg paling fav XD**

**ImaCnn:: Hai juga new reader sshi~~^^ Yup. Makasih reviewnya. XD**

**LovePanda2T :: enaknya kondom dibuat apaan yah? #plaak oke makasih reviewnya~ XD**

**KidMoonLight :: hehehe.. blum apa-apa udah mikir yadong. Wkwkwk... XD**

**FiWonKyu0201 :: Iya, XD**

**BLUEFIRE0805:: di sini mereka blum pacaran, masih sebatas hyung dongsaeng dalam sesama member. Aya update ff translate-nya di sini. Klo d aff tetap jalan untuk update fanfic karya aya yang lain. ^^**

**LemonTea07 :: Makasih atas koreksinya, ^^… maaf klo kurang sreg krena menggunakan nama Minjun. Tapi d sni author cuma mau menghargai keputusan Jun. K sndiri yg udh mengganti namanya. Moga aja nanti terbiasa dengan nama Minjun. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:: Apa Kau Punya Kondom?**

**Author:: dinotabbi **

**Translator: Sayaka Dini**

**Chapther :: 3 of 3**

**Disclamer:** 2PM sepenuhnya milik JYP dan HOTTEST, dan para membernya hanya milik Tuhan. Cerita ini milik **dinotabbi, **dan **Sayaka Dini** hanya numpang ingin menerjemahkannya ke dalam bahasa Indonesia.

**Characters:** Member 2PM.

**Main Pairing**:: Taeckay / Taecsu / Taecmin / Okkay.

**Warning:**: Fanfic ini mengandung romance antara sesama boys.

**A/N:** Bagi yang belum tahu, Karakter Junsu di sini sudah berubah nama menjadi Minjun..

**Summary ::** Minjun menanyakan sesuatu pada Taecyeon. Sebuah pertanyaan yang membuatnya bingung. Oke, ini sebenarnya tidak membingungkan. Ini hanya teman yang meminta pada temannya, iya kan? Tapi selalu ada alasan dibalik pertanyaan, jadi apa alasan Minjun? Taecyeon benar-benar ingin tahu, tapi, mengapa ini terasa sulit saat ia mencoba ingin menanyakannya?

**Hope you enjoy it~ Happy reading~ :D**

**.**

**.**

**~*~Taeckay~*~**

.

.

"Bagaimana caranya membuat mereka berdua mau tinggal di asrama besok? Salah satu dari mereka pasti akan keluar asrama untuk menghindari satu sama lain," kata Nichkhun.

Junho mengerutkan bibirnya. "Bagaimana jika kita meminta salah satu dari mereka kalau salah satu dari kita menunggu sebuah paket datang ke asrama tapi tak bisa menerimannya karena ada urusan di luar dan meminta mereka untuk mewakili menerima paket itu."

"Apa kau yakin itu akan berhasil? Mereka mungkin tidak akan percaya atau menyuruh kita untuk tinggal di rumah saja," desah Wooyoung.

"Apa yang harus kita katakan supaya mereka berpikir kalau mereka berdua harus berada di rumah sementara kita semua keluar asrama?" tanya Nichkhun.

"Dan juga mereka tak sadar kalau kita sengaja merencanakan itu," tambah Chansung.

Keempat member duduk terdiam, berpikir keras.

"Kita bisa... menelepon seseorang?" Junho menggigit bibir.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Nichkhun.

"Kita bisa menelpon Jo Kwon dan Jinwoon, lalu mengajak mereka untuk hang out. Kita juga bisa cerita pada mereka tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Minjun dan Taecyeon. Aku yakin mereka akan dengan senang hati membantu. Lalu kita bisa mengatakan pada Minjun atau Taecyeon kalau Jokwon dan Jinwoon sangat membutuhkan bantuan kita, hingga kita berempat harus keluar rumah."

"Benar. Seperti yang pernah kita lakukan di Wild Bunny," tambah Wooyoung.

"Oke, jadi kita bisa mengakatakan hal itu pada salah satu dari mereka, terus bagaimana dengan yang satunya lagi?" tanya Nichkhun.

Sekali lagi, mereka terdiam.

"Kita bisa membuatnya sakit."

Tiga member lain menatap Chansung yang baru saja mengeluarkan idenya.

"Maksudku kita bisa membuat dia percaya kalau dirinya sedang sakit."

Wooyoung menggeleng. "Kedua hyung itu keras kepala, mereka tetap akan memaksakan diri meski sedang sakit atau tidak."

Nichkhun mendesah. "Pasti ada cara lain."

"Yach, lebih baik kalian tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu."

Keempat member tersentak, menatap horror pada Minjun yang baru saja datang di ruang tengah.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?"

"T-tidak ada apa-apa..." Chansung menggeleng.

"Mengapa kita tidak boleh merencanakan sesuatu?" tanya Nichkhun.

"Aku harus tinggal di asrama besok. Jadi jika kalian sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk keluar asrama, sebaiknya jangan libatkan aku."

"Kenapa kau harus tinggal di rumah? Apa kau akan tetap tinggal dirumah tak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi?"

Wooyoung menyikut Junho yang baru saja bertanya terlalu frontal.

Minjun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku bisa meninggalkan asrama kalau aku mau. Tapi aku punya sesuatu yang perlu aku urus... karena itu aku harus tinggal di asrama dan menyelesaikannya."

Keempat member lain tersenyum, pikiran mereka semua seolah saling berkomunikasi dan berteriak kata 'sempurna' dalam pikiran mereka.

"Mengapa kalian semua tersenyum?"

"Tak apa. Jangan khawatir hyung. Kami tidak merencanakan sesuatu," Chansung berbohong.

Minjun mengangguk, meninggalkan member lain dan pergi ke kamarnya. Wooyoung mengambil ponselnya lalu segera menghubungi seseorang.

"Yach! Jokwonnie, kami membutuhkan bantuanmu."

**.**

**.**

**~*~Taeckay~*~**

.

.

Keempat member —KhunWooHoChan— berkumpul bersama di ruang tamu. Mereka berbisik, lalu terdiam saat Wooyoung melambaikan tangan, seolah sedang memberi aba-aba. Mereka semua mengangguk dan kembali menjauh dari satu sama lain.

"Oke, Junho, beri kita sinyal setelah kau bicara dengan Taecyeon," pinta Wooyoung.

Junho mengangguk, lalu berjalan ke pintu kamar Taecyeon. Mereka beruntung karena saat ini Minjun dan Taecyeon sama-sama berada di kamar mereka masing-masing dan tidak melihat bisikan-bisikan di antara mereka.

"Hyung?" Junho mengetuk pintu.

"Hm? Ada apa?"

Junho menjulurkan kepalanya masuk. "Apa hari ini kau punya rencana untuk pergi keluar hyung?"

"Hm, tidak. Kenapa?"

"Junho! Junho!" panggil Wooyoung, menarik-narik tangan Junho untuk keluar dari pintu.

"Ada apa?"

"Kami membutuhkanmu! Maksudku, Jokwon membutuhkanmu!"

"Apa itu?"

"Kwon baru saja menelpon ku dan bilang kalau ia membutuhkan aku, kau, Chansung dan Khun hyung."

"A-apa?" Junho merasa ngeri saat Wooyoung mengarahkan kepalan tangannya pada Junho di balik pintu tanpa sepengetahuan Taecyeon dalam kamar, memberi isarat agar Taecyeon tak sampai curiga dengan tingkahnya.

Junho kembali menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar Taecyeon. "Maaf hyung, tapi... karena kau tinggal di asrama hari ini, bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?"

"Tentu, apa itu?"

"Kiriman paketku hari ini akan tiba. Bisakah kau mewakiliku untuk menerimanya ketika kiramannya sudah tiba?"

"Tentu."

"Bagus Hyung! Kau memang yang terhebat!"

"Ayo Junho! Kita harus pergi!"

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya Minjun, membuka pintu kamarnya.

Taecyeon tersenyum saat Junho menutup pintu. Sehingga tidak membuat undangan terbuka untuk Minjun.

"Kita akan bertemu dengan 2AM. Mereka ingin bicara dengan kami. Kwon baru saja menelpon ku."

"Aku tidak mendengar suara dering teleponmu."

"Aku memasangnya dalam mode bergetar." Wooyoung cepat berbohong, menggenakan sepatunya. "Ayo kita pergi! Ayo!" katanya, mendorong ketiga member lain keluar pintu.

Minjun bersekap dada, melihat pintu depan asrama mereka ditutup. Ini terlalu mencurigakan tapi dia tidak keberatan. Dia berbalik, melirik pintu kamar Taecyeon yang tertutup. Ia tahu jika menunggu pintu kamar itu terbuka adalah hal yang sia-sia. Ia tahu Taecyeon bisa duduk dalam kamarnya selama berjam-jam dan tidak pernah keluar hingga Minjun harus melakukan suatu hal yang bisa mendapatkan perhatian dongsaeng tingginya tersebut.

Dia menghela napas, menarik keluar panci di dapur dan membuat kebisingan sebanyak mungkin dengan meraih pembungkus mie dan melemparkannya ke dalam panci. Dia mendengar bunyi derit lantai di belakangnya. Tanpa tahu kalau Taecyeon sudah berdiri begitu dekat di belakangnya, Minjun berbalik, wajahnya langsung bertemu dengan leher namja jangkung di hadapannya. Minjun membeku.

"Membuat ramen?" suara berat Taecyeon terdengar bernada biasa.

Minjun mengamati gundukan jankung Taecyeon yang bergerak di lehernya. "Ya, apa kau mau?"

"Tentu."

Minjun berbalik, membungkuk untuk mengambil bungkusan mie ramen lainnya dalam lemari bawah. Pantatnya menabrak selangkangan Taecyeon tanpa sengaja. Minjun tersentak, sekaligus merona. "K-kenapa kau berdiri terlalu dekat?"

"Maaf... Ini sudah lama."

Mata Minjun melebar. "S-sudah lama apanya?"

"Sudah lama aku tidak mencium bau ramen."

Minjun memutar matanya. "Oh, luar biasa."

**.**

**.**

**~*~Taeckay~*~**

.

.

Mereka makan dalam diam, suara sumpit memukul dan menggores mangkuk kaca adalah satu-satunya suara yang menggema dalam asrama yang hampir kosong itu. Minjun selesai makan pertama kali, sesuai rencananya, ia pergi mencuci mangkuk dan duduk di ruang tengah. Dia menunggu Taecyeon selesai dan meninggalkan dapur.

"Taecyeon," panggil Minjun, melihat langkah Taecyeon menuju kamar terhenti.

"Apa?" katanya masih membelakangi Minjun.

"Aku ingin bicara."

"Tidak sekarang." Namja tinggi itu meraih ganggang pintu, hendak memutarnya ketika tangan Minjun meraih lengannya.

Taecyeon menghempaskan tanggannya, tanpa sengaja punggung tangannya menabrak pipi Minjun.

"M-maaf, aku..."

Minjun memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Taecyeon. "Ku rasa kita perlu bicara. Sekarang. Sebelum aku bertindak lebih konyol dari ini."

Taecyeon tertawa mengejek. "Lebih konyol dari ini? Seperti apa?"

"Itu mudah." Minjun menarik Taecyeon ke arah ruang tengah, tetapi namja tinggi itu balas menarik diri.

"Aku tidak akan bicara denganmu!"

Minjun tiba-tiba melepaskan tarikannya, membuat Taecyeon mundur tak terkendali dan menabrak pintu di belakangnya. Selagi Taecyeon meringis, Minjun segera meraih pinggangnya, menariknya, memutarnya dan meleparkannya ke lantai ruang tengah.

"Violent, eoh?" tanya Taecyeon menggosok kepalanya setelah jatuh ke lantai.

Minjun menginjak dada Taecyeon untuk menahannya tetap berbaring di lantai, lalu ia berlutut dan mengangkangi pinggang namja tinggi itu. "Aku bahkan bisa lebih buruk dari ini."

"What? Memang apa lagi yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini?"

"Menjadi seperti apa?! Aku hanya menjadi keras kepala sepertimu!" Taecyeon mendengus. Dia tahu dia keras kepala sehingga tidak ada gunannya berdebat tentang itu.

"Mengapa kau peduli jika aku membeli kondom?"

Taecyeon tiba-tiba menegang, mendengar Minjun mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan yang terasa kelu untuk Taecyeon dan menumpul di tenggorokannya, sekarang keluar begitu saja dari mulut Minjun. Taecyeon menelan ludah.

"A-aku tidak peduli."

"Jangan bohong padaku. Jelas-jelas kau peduli, kalau tidak untuk apa kau menyinggung itu kemarin?"

"Itu hanya karena aku ingin mengatakannya."

Minjun mengangkat tinjunya, tapi Taecyeon segera menangkapnya.

"Berhentilah berbohong, sialan! Kau jadi pendiam sejak aku menanyakan kondom padamu!"

Taecyeon tiba-tiba membalik posisi mereka, sehingga ia berada di atas. Taecyeon hendak menarik diri ketika dengan cepat Minjun membungkus kakinya di sekitar pinggang Taecyeon.

"Apa itu mengganggu mu?" tanya Minjun.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan tentang kondom padaku?"

"Apa kau tersinggung?"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" Taecyeon melotot.

"Aku tidak tahu..."

"Ha, dan kau menyuruhku untuk tidak berbohong sementara kau sendiri berbohong."

"Aku percaya padamu!"

Taecyeon mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Minjun mendengus, memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak bertanya pada orang lain karena aku tahu mereka akan tertawa dan mulai bertanya mengapa aku membutuhkannya. Aku tahu kau tidak akan begitu. Aku tahu kau akan percaya padaku dengan apapun yang kulakukan pasti bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal."

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau butuh kondom?"

Minjun menggigit bibirnya. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Taecyeon mendesah. "Aku... aku ingin tahu mengapa kau membutuhkannya. Ketika aku keluar dari kamarku untuk bertanya, kau sudah pergi. Wooyoung bilang kau pergi ke toko, jadi aku mulai membayangkan kau berdiri di rak toko dan mencari kondom. Aku berpikir, 'Bagaimana jika seseorang melihatmu? seorang fans.' Jadi aku mulai khawatir... Foto-fotomu akan mulai muncul dan menyebar di internet, lalu kau akan dibanjiri banyak pertanyaan... pelecehan... ancaman... tekanan... sampai akhirnya kau harus jujur dan grup terpaksa berbohong untuk melindungimu."

"Kau benar-benar berpikir sejauh itu..."

"Tidak sulit membayangkan itu... aku sudah pernah melihat orang yang terlibat skandal serupa dan itu tidak bagus."

Taecyeon menatap Minjun, matanya mencari jawaban. "Jadi... mengapa kau butuh kondom?"

Namja yang lebih tua itu menutup matanya, terlihat gusar.

"Ayolah... aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu."

Minjun mendesah, kakinya turun dari pinggang namja yang lebih tinggi. Taecyeon tetap menahan tubuhnya di atas namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"O-oke... Aku pikir, kau punya dan aku aku bisa meminjamnya satu, jadi aku tidak harus pergi keluar dan membeli sepaket... Aku hanya perlu satu jadi aku pikir itu bodoh jika aku harus keluar dan membeli sepaket... tapi kemudian kau bilang tidak punya... Karena itu aku berlari dengan cepat ke toko dan terpaksa membeli satu paket kondom dan berlari pulang. Aku menyembunyikannya di kamarku dan tidak memberitahukan siapa pun."

"Itu masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku..."

Minjun menggigit bibir, berjuang untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Apa kau berkencan dengan seseorang?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu kau tidur dengan sembarangan orang di luar sana?"

"Tidak!"

"Lalu apa itu?"

Minjun menutup matanya dengan lengannya. "Jinwoon dan Jokwon membuat taruhan denganku. Mereka bertaruh kalau aku tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan kondom tanpa ada yang menertawaiku atau mempermalukan diriku."

Mata Taecyeon melebar.

Tak mendengar suara apapun, Minjun melepaskan lengannya dari matanya, pipinya merona hebat melihat Taecyeon di atasnya. "A-apa?"

"Itu tak lebih dari sebuah taruhan?"

"Tentu saja! Lagipula untuk apa aku membutuhkan benda semacam itu?! Aku tidak punya pacar, dan andai saja aku punya, kalian pasti akan tahu!"

Taecyeon tersenyum, jadi itu semua benar...

"Kenapa kau tersenyum? Apa kau diam-diam ingin menertawai ku, iya kan?!"

Taecyeon menggeleng. "Aku tidak tertawa... dan, aku senang kau tidak menggunakan kondom itu."

Dia mendekat pada Minjun, merebahkan kepalanya menyamping di atas dada namja yang lebih kecil itu dan memeluknya.

"Aku kira kau memiliki orang lain dalam hidupmu dan kau tidak memberitahukan kami tentang itu. Aku kira kau berhenti mempercayai kami."

Minjun balas memeluknya. "Aku tidak akan begitu. Aku akan selalu percaya padamu." Tiba-tiba Minjun menggigit bibir. "Kau tidak memberitahu siapa pun, kan?"

Taecyeon mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya sangat dekat dengan hyung-nya. "Hm?"

"Tentang aku yang bertanya padamu mengenai kondom..."

"Oh..." Namja yang lebih muda menunduk, seolah sedang berpikir.

"Taecyeon! Kau tidak, kan?!"

Dia tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir bayi panda. Aku tidak memberitahu siapa pun," dia menepuk ringan pipi Minjun.

Namja yang lebih tua itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke lantai, menghembuskan napas melalui mulut. Taecyeon tiba-tiba menyeringai. Dia menusuk hidung mancung Minjun dengan jari telunjuknya, lalu merambat menyentuh bibir atas kemudian bibir bawah Minjun, mencelupkan jarinya ke dalam mulut Minjun. Taecyeon tersenyum saat ia menarik jarinya keluar dan menimbulkan sedikit bunyi pop.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bermain dengan bibirmu. Bibirmu bagus."

Bibir Minjun berkedut.

"Kau tahu..." kata Taecyeon, jarinya kembali bermain di bibir namja yang lebih kecil darinya. "Ini memalukan."

"Apanya?" tanya Minjun, bibirnya bergerak di atas jari Taecyeon.

"Bahwa kau membeli satu paket kondom... dan tidak bisa menggunakannya."

Minjun mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa yang kau maksud, Taecyeon?"

"Aku pikir kita harus menggunakannya." Namja tinggi itu meliuk-liukan jarinya di antara bibir Minjun.

"U-untuk apa?"

Taecyeon membuat jejak basah dari air liur Minjun, dari mulutnya ke lehernya, lalu merambat turun ke balik kerah baju hyungnya. "Aku kira kau tahu untuk apa itu digunakan."

Minjun menelan ludah. "Aku c-cukup yakin aku tidak tahu."

Taecyeon berlutut di antara paha Minjun, menarik kerah Minjun dari lantai. "Aku c-cukup yakin kau tahu persis apa yang ku maksud."

Bibir Taecyeon menggelitik Minjun dengan menaikkan kepalanya ke atas dan ke bawah, menggoda namja lebih kecil itu. Dia bisa merasakan napas hyungnya semakin cepat, hembusan napas itu menggelitik bibirnya. Minjun menjilat bibirnya sendiri, tanpa sengaja ujung lidahnya menyambar kecil mulut namja tinggi di atasnya.

"Damn... Lidahmu yang panjang itu menyentuh bibirku juga. Mengapa tidak sekalian membasahi milikku?"

"Ap—?!"

Tepat setelah Minjun membuka mulutnya, Taecyeon menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir hyungnya itu, menekan bibir mereka masing-masing. Namja yang lebih kecil bergumam dalam ciuman mereka, matanya tertutup rapat. Taecyeon memaksa lidahnya membuka mulut Minjun, menjilat sekitar rongga panas mulut hyungnya itu.

"Tunggu..." dia terengah-engah.

"Kau seharusnya membasahi bibirku..."

Mata Minjun melebar saat Taecyeon menyerangnya lagi. Taecyeon menarik lidah Minjun ke dalam mulutnya, mengisap dan memijatnya. Minjun merengek saat Taecyeon menlilit lidahnya dan menggigit bibirnya.

Ketika akhirnya ia menarik diri dari Minjun, ia melihat mata sayu Minjun setengah terbuka sambil terengah-engah, balas menatap Taecyeon.

"Jadi... Ayo kita gunakan kondom itu nanti, oke?"

Minjun hendak mengatakan sesuatu ketika empat member lain tiba-tiba menerobos pintu.

"Mereka berkelahi! Cepat pisahkan mereka!" teriak Nichkhun.

"Tidak. Tunggu guys! Kami tidak—!"

Keempat member 2PM itu menerjang Taecyeon dan Minjun, memisahkan mereka.

"Auw!" Minjun mengerang, menggosok kepalanya yang membentur lantai.

"Maaf hyung," kata Junho. "Hyung... mengapa bibirmu bengkak?"

"Taecyeon juga."

Mata keempat member itu membesar setelah menyadarinya, mereka lalu berdiri.

"M-maaf! Kami pikir kalian berkelahi!"

"Terlihat seperti itu dari posisi kalian tadi," gumam Wooyoung.

Mereka semua berlari ke kamar Nichkhun yang paling dekat, dan menutup pintu.

"Yeah... Itu canggung..." Taecyeon berkedip, duduk.

"Setidaknya kita tidak sedang 'mengeras'..." gumam Minjun, masih berbaring di lantai.

Taecyeon menyeringai. "Apa kau berpikir tentang hal itu? Atau punyamu memang sudah 'mengeras'?"

Minjun tersipu. "Aku tidak!"

Taecyeon tertawa. "Uh huh. Akui saja. Aku juga."

"Mesum."

Namja tinggi itu mengulurkan ibu jarinya ke bibir Minjun.

"Hanya padamu? Tentu saja."

**.**

**.**

**~*~Taeckay~*~**

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya betapa kerasnya Kwon tertawa tadi," Wooyoung mengerutkan kening.

"Aku rasa dia akan meledak dengan tawanya..." Junho cemberut, Chansung menepuk ringan punggungnya.

"Mereka tahu dan mereka masih membiarkan mereka bertindak jauh." Nichkhun mengusap kepalanya.

"Mereka tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Taecyeon dan Minjun... Mereka hanya tahu mengapa... Jerks..." gerutu Wooyoung.

"Setidaknya mereka tidak bertengkar lagi," Chansung tersenyum, mencoba mengambil positifnya.

"Yeah, tapi aku lebih suka mendengar suara mereka berkelahi daripada suara yang lain."

Hening diantara mereka saat melihat Junho, kemudian secara bersamaan mereka menunduk menatap lantai.

"Ini menyebalkan."

Membayangkan setelah ini asrama mereka mungkin akan dipenuhi suara-suara 'aneh' yang ditimbulkan Taecyeon dan Minjun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EnD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reviewer in chap 2 :: Lvokcatnpanda forever; KidMoonLight; Weny; LovePanda2T.**

**A/N:: Maaf bagi yang mengharapkan NC, tak bisa muncul di sini. Tapi Author sudah menyiapkan 2 fanfic NC yang asli ada adegan Mature 18+, untuk pairing Taeckay dan Chanho. Jadi, ini tinggal pilihan reader saja pengen diupdatekan fanfic translate yang mana dulu:::**

**1) Remote:: Chansung x Junho / Oneshot NC**

**2) Pheromenens:: Taecyeon x Minjun / Twoshot NC**

**3) Basah:: Taecyeon x Minjun / Oneshot NC**

**.**

**.**

**Mind review? plus vote fanfic NC for next?**


End file.
